CoM
CoM is the name of the main group for pretty much all stories. The group was build by and for those who had lost their place to belong in the world and is pretty much open for all those who need it. Its full name is City of Mutants. activity: CoM in general is a simple group who all just try to live a peacefull and (as far as possible) a normal live together. however they all know and have had their experience with the dark side of the world, they know people hate those who are different, those who have powers, those that are not the same as them or those they dont understand and with that hate comes persecution. due to this the members of CoM keep their eyes and ears open for all sorts of info, if any new's crosses their ears that might pose a risk to their peaceful live then CoM will be forced into action, they would try to take the aim away from the mutants if possible or solve the issue themself in order to prevent a mutant hunt that could endager them as well. In general, especially the leader , will not act when they think it would not concern them in anyway. Location CoM is located in an secret underground bunker type of construct, sporting multiple rooms for various purposes. the base is small but big enough to house a multiple of inhabitance and is situated in a large dense forest. its has 2 entrances both hidden by their own means, one in the forest itself and one in the side of a large cliff hidden in a seemingly dead end. (see also: CoM base (1) ) ''Members'' At the start of each story CoM will have 5 members. however in general (exeptions excl.) at the start of the first mission will gain an fixed 6e member (this is not including new char's controlled by other people) CoM has no real fixed positions but can create them when people wish so, however not all chosen positions are accepted. Leader group: -only leader: Drake - also helps mutants with learning more about their powers and how to control them. Security group: -Head of security: Rain Messai (AKA: Symbiot) - also acts as second in command when Drake cannot be acounted for. -security specialist (Surveillance): Inari Shoi - also acts as scout. Tech group: -Head of Tech: Mike Hoog (better known as: Mech ) - has created all tech in the base. Medbay group: -Head Medical: Runa Fukada (AKA: Aqua ) joined later in canon: canon-0 -Janet evans Canon-1 -Janet evans (already part of CoM) Creation: CoM has been created by the combined actions of Drake, Mech, Inari and Rain. The base used to be an hidden military research bunker that has been abandonded decades ago. Mech however was able to use his powers and hack into the military database, find the data about the base and its location by accident and deleted all files and records about its existence, effectively making it none-existing. From there on the 4 started, with aid of their powers, to redo its interrior into the base as its now. Mech having made pretty much all technological systems you can find in the base was one of the biggest aid and while he was for a second up to be named leader for all his work, he was deemed unfit (he also did not wanted to be the leader anyway, thinking Drake to be much better fitted, which everyone agreed) during the rebuilding a single wall was accidently broken down, revealing a spacious cave area that for some reason has been closed off, the idea was formed to close the wall with an hidden door and use the cave's to build new rooms where to house all important, secret and other stuff such as the power generator and super computer. a medbay was made but no one was able to really use it aside some truly first aid stuff. story lined past: here will come all bits and pieces of the group as time go's however this will be rounded down a lot based on the canon as its exact history will be better documented in Missions and plots Category:All Category:Drake Baku Category:Admin only Category:Canon-0 Category:CoM Category:Fractions